Joy - End of an Erra
by Akiba-Prime
Summary: Based in the IDW erra just before MTMTE where Cyclonus locates and shares peaceful time with an old war friend, a dear OC named Silverwolf soon to be Konig.


**|| I can admit it's been years since I've ever written anything to do with Transformers, or even this eternally precious OC of mine aka Silverwolf. My best friend show me this amazing FanFiction which I enjoyed. Heck still have many chapters to read. But anyway got me thinking. Cause this OC is underway a major change in character development rp wise. So while listening to Ellie Goulding - My Blood / Only You and Joy. It had to be Cyclonus who'd be there when Silverwolf snuffs it before what was harvested of her spark is incubated to become strong enough for a new frame which would put pressure on her/Konig's spark**.

Thrusters activated upon Transforming from her jet-mode, allowing the blue-pink femme to land with a soft thud as pedes touched the organic ground. It was as marvelling as she could remember... so painful. Memories that where O so bittersweet flashed across the frontal of her conscience. Amber optics which shone like golden flames, swept over the coastal sight from the french lavender fields. The summer sunlight softened that cobalt blue sheen to that slender frame, shining metallic.

Her audios would soon enough twitch as her company caught up. "Isn't it just... just breath taking?" Takeing a step closer to the edge, optics flitting offline for but a click. That warmth felt so welcoming. "This must be my last memory..."

Servos reached out after a heavy landing, "Silverwolf, be careful around the cliff's." Digits curled round her silver clawed servos, gently drawing back with calm urgency. The pull made her turn to face her friend- one of a small few, where Arcee had failed. Cyclonus had been the one who was there. Always there when she needed a friend, even if she didn't want to know- Seeing her now. Here, with that crazy lopsided smirk of mirth. It was as if she'd never been that unhinged murderer who was... had once been controlled by the Deceptigod. So much had happened after she left the Deceptions during the war, where she became bonded with an Autobot. Not just any. She'd become the sparkmate of the infamous Ratchet... before losing him, that had driven her over the edge.

That's when Cyclonus had found her. Stumbling around Vos, years latter... hooked onto pure high grade which almost reeked her already weak spark. That... however was a different matter entirely.

"Tell me how I was a fraggin pain?" Onlining optics, she rose servos to pat his helm. He inturn, grasped her wrists and gently pushed get servos away with an amused glint in crimson optics.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear the boring details, Glitch." Earning a false venting scoff from -her.

"Always the killjoy, arnt ya'hhhhh?" Silverwolf then slouched down, studying the pretty flowers in a new silence. In a way she just wanted to cherish every moment. Every small yet innocent detail, just till it was gone.

How the frag could she remain so stoic!? He was quietly vexed, but she did have that effect on most. Weather she spoke or not, it hurt to know how once her mind was made. Well, then there was no changeing it. Maybe on the rare occasion...

"For pits sake, why do you even put yourself through this? When you'll only be emptying all that you hold dear." Treading over till he stood beside Silverwolf, his fame blocking out the sun and casting a shadow over her petite but well armoured frame... where it wasn't cracked and broken. Years of combat could do that. Combat and self neglect, during the years she'd been awol. For a good while the two gazed out to the ocean. "I've lost myself long ago. There was never any coming back from those chains, this is the only way to be free... now."

"You'd had no idea what you where doing. Don't blame yourself.. I... I know, okay." Resing a servo upon her shoulder he would feel her relax.

"Don't ever leave me behind." Four words held no emotion, but for a dry small laugh.

"No," He quietly mused just enough to be heard. "No, never." There wasn't much to say. Not unless he'd stir an argument, perhaps just enjoy this final moment with an old friend. Knowing that smile of hers was always just a mask, one that she'd hide behind. But really she had never stopped blaming herself for never being able to save Shockwave... and then Ratchet. Inside she felt that she was on her knees, constantly, against the universe.

"Cyclonus..." There was a gravity to having called out to him.

It was happening and there was nothing he could do to help, but to stay with her. His servo slid from her shoulder, curling digits around her raised servo.

"I guess optical visual falters first." said as if it where but a joke. Always so bright, even now and her acceptance warmed his spark. He didn't like the fact she'd given up with finding a permanent cure to her malfunctions. But her calm outlook only reassured the purple mech.

"I'm still here, it's.." He had to stop himself from finishing his own reassurance. It was clear that she'd not hear him, now now as her faceplate held a blank expression. 'You've survived so long after breaking free of D-Void. I... just hope that you find peace.'

Blindness and deafness did not however silence Silverwolf. "I can not describe this feeling. But, heh. Maybe-"

Cyclonus gave her servo a squeeze.

"-this is what it's like to be scared." It didn't show but he could feel her falling appart, it was obvious with what would come next, her servo gripping his. "I figured long ago."

There was that sensation of having a lump in her vocals, leaning sifeways where Cyclonus would support the collapsing femme in the circle of arms, embracing her. "Shh, I would expect nothing less of you." He could say something she would need to hear, if at all possible. How circumstance like these could be so cruel. Seeing her this way reminded the mech when she'd been there for him.

"I never seemed to learn," she continued with a broken voice of raw emotion, clinging to him as if the last resort to hold onto her own existence. "I know I've always took with a chaotic spark. But... I've figured out that-"

"Silverwolf?" What alerted him was how she seemed to slump in his arms, before realizing there was no faulty whirring going on with her vents. But still, as if expecting a response his servo rose to cup the side of her helm. "Do you hear me?"

She was already cooling down as that color slowly began to drain away.

_Stood in the rain and watched you go_

_I feel a lump in my throat_

_And this is far from joy_

_I never seem to learn,_

_that high makes things harder_

_that high I get from you_

_I've figured that joy is not in your arms_

_I know I'll always ache with an empty heart_

_I think it's time to run cos I'm seeing stars_

_I'm seeing stars, watch me fall apart_

_I think of dying all the time_

_but I've got joy to take my side_

_fear is my favourite ride_

**/ Yeeaaah, there was a mix of hurt/comfort/friendship/tragedy cause I do love pulling at heartstrings. Muahahah.**

**But really her live was been nothing but consumed by war and her own criminal decisions. So leaving the old her behind, who she originally was meant to be will soon take place. **

**Transformers (c) Hasbro/IDW Comics.**

**Silverwolf (c) this character belongs to me**.


End file.
